Thief in the Night
by highpokefan
Summary: Issei Hyoudou has not lived the nicest life. As a result, he's battle-hardened and immune to life's miniature ups and downs. However, Rias Gremory is a major piece in his chess game. But Issei plays a dangerous game, and when the love of his life is threatened, any help he can get is useful. Rated M for gore/dark themes, probably. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

Rias Gremory was a devil. She wasn't evil, just labeled that way. Of course, her peers wouldn't care much about describing her generous hips or enormous bust. No, they concerned themselves with her gentle and caring personality. None of that explained why she was crouched behind her desk, in the high school Occult Research clubroom at midnight. She was closing her eyes, focusing intently on the sounds of the night. One could assume that she was meditating, but they'd be wrong.

"If the Narrator could be quiet, she would have found him by now." Oh. Wait. That's me. Okay. Outside of the clubroom, was another entity, of almost equal infamy, and greater power. This is the 'him' that Rias was referring to. His sparkling red armour seemed draconic in origin. Green, glowing eyes penetrated the darkness. However, despite that, the figure could move at superhuman speeds in absolute silence. He darted from one piece of furniture to another, once he entered the clubroom of course. The only sounds that Rias heard was the creaking of the door. She was oblivious as small trinkets dissapeared from the clubroom. The last known location of our mystery thief was… wait. I lost him. That's not good. The Author is going to kill me. Wait! I found him. The last known location of our mystery thief was right behind Rias. The moonlight pouring through the window was just enough to outline his armored figure to our crouching heiress. Her gasp was the only noise in the clubroom. Even when his hand darted faster than lighting towards her, she made no other noises. She slumped to the ground, unconcious as the thief leaped through the window.

 _7 Hours Later_

"Buchou?" Akeno Himejima was peeking around the ajar door of the clubroom. At first, nothing seemed off. The president's desk was still where it had been, all of their stuff seemed to be in place, excluding the shattered window behind Rias's desk. When Akeno walked in, followed by Kiba Yuuto, and Koneko Toujou, they spread out.

"Buchou?" Kiba called out. Ultimately, it was Koneko who found her, slumped, still unconcious behind her desk, still in her school uniform from the day before, her skirt hiked up, so that you can just barely see… OW! Okay! Okay! I get it. Still, Koneko was trying to revive her.

"Akeno-senpai." She called out. Akeno followed her to behind the desk, where she gasped.

"Buchou!" Akeno kneeled next to her [King], and sent a small jolt through her fingers. Rias Gremory woke slowly.

"Akeno? What happened?" Akeno looked at her worriedly. Not many things could overpower the Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin.

"That's what we'd like to know. What do you remember?"

"Not much. The night was completely quiet, up until I heard the door open. After that, I remember silence, until he was standing behind me. I don't remember anything after that." Akeno shared a glance with the [Knight] and [Rook].

"Buchou, this is troublesome. You should contact…" Kiba was silenced before he could say anything else.

"No. Kiba. I appreciate your advice, but my brother doesn't need to know what was stolen." At the last word, everyone looked shocked.

"Stolen?"

"How?"

"What?" The questions all barraged her simultaneously. Rias grimaced.

"Shut up. My head hurts." She growled out. "Find out what that phantom stole. Then find him and kill him." Rias was exuding a deadly aura that few people dared question.

"H-hai!" The three of them began to scour the room carefully. Twenty minutes later, they found nothing missing. "Buchou. There's nothing missing." Rias grimaced.

"Okay. You've done well. I'm not going to school today. The rest of you go. Keep up with your studies." She said, dismissing them gently. The three of them nodded, and left the building. Summoning a magic circle in her hand, she contacted Sona Sitri. "Sona. He was here." Sona said nothing.

"I'm on my way." Rias relaxed a little bit in her chair. A thought suddenly struck her, and she began rifling through the drawers of her desk. Her panic increased as she searched. Not finding what she was looking for, she began to see if she had stuffed them anywhere on her person. At that moment, Sona burst in. Rias looked up at her in despair.

"He took the rest of my pieces."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Good morning! Thank you to all nine of you that decided to follow? Okay. So I have a question. Should I keep the narrator as a character-ish? I've written a couple chapters ahead, so he'll be in the next few, but I wany you guy's opinions. Leave a comment, or send me a PM. Anyways, the legal disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, nor any of the other things that will be referenced**_

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a rather unremarkable boy. His tousled brown hair and unimpressive physique drew nobody's eye, though he was often grouped with the school's two biggest perverts. It was a nice Monday afternoon… wait. That can't be right. A nice Monday? Okay, Boss. If you say so. Anyways, it was a nice Monday afternoon, and classes had just gotten out. Issei was walking around town, wasting time before he returned to his house when a small cry got his attention.

"U-umm. Excuse me?" Before Issei was what appeared to be a high school girl. Her raven hair was tainted by a stripe of dark violet bangs. "Are you Issei Hyoudou-kun?" Issei watched her carefully. Issei's partner rumbled in his mind.

{ _Watch out, Partner. You know what she is_.} Ddraig warned. Issei nearly laughed.

 _I also know what she's trying to do Ddraig. And she won't succeed. Still, it might be fun to let her try._ Issei nodded his head. "Yeah. That's me. How can I help you?" He said.

"U-um. I want to ask. D-do you have a g-g-girlfriend?" She stuttered gently on the last word. Issei softened the expression on his face.

"No, unfortunately for me." He said. _Game, set match_. His thoughts were pounding in his head, loud enough that he was afraid that others could hear them. Almost as an afterthought, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Y-Yuuma Amano. And, if that's the case, w-will you g-go out w-with me?" She asked him timidly.

{ _You have to hand it to her. She's a good actress._ } Issei silently agreed with the Welsh Dragon.

"Yeah sure. You wanna go on a date?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to psych her out of the game. She remained unfazed.

"Yeah! Saturday sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you by the fountain downtown around 11:00." He said, before walking away. "See you then!"

{ _Partner. Are you alright in the head?_ } Ddraig asked. Issei nearly laughed out loud.

 _Yeah, Ddraig. I'm fine. I told you, this is just for a bit of fun. Besides, I need to occupy the time until the other thing_. This isn't fair. Issei Hyoudou, don't you dare keep our readers in the dark. This "other thing" you speak of needs to be divulged. _All in good time, Narrator_. Fine. Okey. I'm not bothered at all. Anyways, The rest of the week went pretty calmly for Issei. He trudged through school and did his assignments. However, unbeknownst to him, he was the target of an intense glare. From the door to his classroom, one Akeno Himejima watched carefully. A simple light distortion spell made her invisible to everyone but other devils. She had spent the week observing the boy that her [King] wanted to add. Akeno couldn't figure out what, but something about him made her uneasy. Still, Knowing that he was going out on Saturday made her job, well, I don't know what. It isn't harder, but it isn't easier either. Akeno, how would you describe it?

"I would say that the Author will be angry if you break the wall again." Right. My cue to stop interrupting the story. Well, anyways, Saturday came, and Akeno was still following Issei. Standing in front of the fountain, Issei waited, as the clock struck eleven. In front of him, a loli cosplaying a devil handed him a slip of paper.

"Call for us, should you need us." Was all she said, before walking off.

 _Should I, Ddraig?_ He asked.

{ _Partner, What you do is up to you, but unless you want to get caught, I don't suggest it._ } Issei nodded, and put the slip of paper in his pocket. /he waited a little longer, and Yuuma showed up.

"Were you waiting long?" She asked.

"No, not at all! Come on, let's go grab lunch, and then we have the rest of the day!" He said. As if to emphasize the point, his stomach grumbled. Yuuma giggled. _That was so cute, I think I might regret having to kill her, Ddraig._

{ _Partner, it's you or her_ } The dragon said, helpfully.

 _I know, I know, I just don't like the idea. Still. It's necessary._ Okay. I'm going to let the couple go on their date and back off for a minute. Is it necessary to kill her? Come on. Tell me you have a better plan. Her death isn't a good thing. Azazel! Kokabiel! They'll come down on you with the vengeance of a thousand suns! Wait. Can suns have a vengeance? I'm off track. Anyways, it's now sometime near ten at night. They were in a park, and Akeno was still hiding in the woods. Wow. Who goes on a date all day?

"Um, Issei-chan?" Yuuma began.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"Will you do me a favor? Will you die for me?" Her voice shifted towards the end, and her gentle demeanor was gone. Instead, she was a Fallen Angel and a tricky one at that. In the forest, Akeno watched, eyes narrowed. There was something special about the boy. A feminine voice behind her whispered gently, the slight exhale sending chills down her spine.

"Your [King] needs these." A small bag of weight fell into her hands, and she lost consciousness. What she didn't see was the supposed death of Issei Hyoudou. Raynare was laughing maniacally, the light spear embedded in Issei.

"Really? You won't even give me your real name before you try to kill me?" Issei's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. Raynare froze.

"Who are you?" She asked, another light spear in her hand. Her head turned frantically, searching for the source of the voice.

"Me? Well, I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'd list all of my nicknames and titles, but you don't have that much time." He taunted. Raynare threw the light spear at the source of the voice, but Issei caught it fluidly, and it dissipated. "Really. It's way too easy." Moving with inhuman speed, he was suddenly in Rayanre's face, driving a tiger fist into her gut. Raynare doubled over, and he dropped an elbow on the back of her head. She slumped into him, unconscious. "What do we do with her Ddraig? I really don't want to kill her."

{Partner, I can't help you there. Maybe if you alter her memories, to think she killed you?} Issei nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll do that. Although, I'm curious, what did She do with the devil?" A feminine, disembodied voice answered.

"Exactly what you asked, my love," Issei smirked.

"Thank you. Go home and rest. You need it." He said, and the silence was his only answer. A few minutes later, his memory editing finished, he walked away, two unconscious figures hidden in two different bushes. The next morning, thankfully a Sunday, Akeno Himejima woke with a terrible headache. She remembered everything clearly, up until the bag in her hands. Speaking of which, She should look in it. I'm curious to see what the Author put in there. Oh. Wait. Akeno, no need to glare at me like that. She stood up and began the long trek back to the Occult Research Club's clubroom. Alright, time for my favorite transition, Time Skip!

 _The Next Day_

Rias Gremory was furious. Not only had someone stolen the most valuable thing she owned, they had returned it later that week, by assaulting her [Queen]. This was unacceptable. Still, she had business to take care of. She was watching the classrooms move past her, as she looked for the right one. Finally, she found it. She peeked in the door.

"Excuse me, Sensei, may I borrow Hyoudou-san for a minute?" She asked politely. At his name, everybody in the class glared at him. The women glared because he was a threat to their Onee-san. The guys glared because Rias was one of the most desired women in school

"O-of course. Hyoudou, please follow Miss Gremory." Issei stood up reluctantly and followed the red-haired temptress all the way to the clubroom.

 _Ah, memories, am I right, Ddraig?_

{ _Partner, watch yourself around them. You have no idea what magic they have set up._ } Issei grunted his agreement.

 _Actually, could you search for that?_ He was stopped suddenly by an outstretched palm.

"What was that grunt just now?" Rais asked. It had caught her attention.

"You woke me from a good daydream with lots of food and women. That's a mortal sin." He answered, living up to pervert jokester title he'd been given at the beginning of the school year. Rias was unsatisfied but decided he was telling the truth.

{ _Partner, there's actually no magic spells around this clubroom, except a simple locking charm_ } Issei almost grinned. They hadn't learned. Still, when Rias asked him to sit, he obediently played the part of the disgruntled teenage boy.

"What do you know about devils and angels?" She asked. Issei snorted.

"What is this? Bible class? I don't care too much about either, so… absolutely nothing." He answered. Rias watched him, his body slumped in the seat, his annoyance obvious.

"What if I told you that they're real?" Issei didn't change his demeanor.

"Yeah? So? Never said they weren't, Maou Imouto-same." He said, still acting his part. Rias froze. "How is Sirzechs? I haven't seen him in years." Issei decided to play up his advantage. He changed from a disgruntled teenager to somebody inquiring about an old friend. Seriously, this guy is a great actor.

"He's fine. Busy. Why do you know him?" Rias was suddenly on guard. Her eyes narrowed. Without Issei noticing, or so she thought, she summoned a magic circle that allowed her [Knight], [Queen], and [Rook] to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, it's probably better that he tell you. Also, do you know about one Balba Galileli? I've been looking for him." Rias tensed. She could already imagine Kiba struggling to contain his rage.

"No. If I see him, I'll tell you."

"Splendid. Well, I've got a meeting with some others, so I have to be going." Goodbye, Kiba, Shirone, Akeno." He gestured to the room where they were hidden. "Rias." With that, he walked out. _It's a matter of time, Ddraig._

{ _Partner, you have to be one of the most entertaining hosts I've ever had._ } Ddraig chuckled gently. Issei smiled.

Back in the clubhouse, Rias was doing her best to calm her [Knight]. "Kiba. have no idea how he knew that name, or what he plans to do with him." Kiba was visibly shaking.

"Buchou, I need him dead. I can't risk the idea that Balba is growing more powerful. Worse, he's gaining allies connected to powerful people." Kiba summoned a sword. "I'm going to stop him." He was out the door before the women around him could say anything. He spotted the figure of Issei strolling away arrogantly, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. Without stopping to to challenge him, Kiba charged. "AHHHHHHHHH!" His battle cry seemed to fill the rapidly decreasing space between them. At the last second, Issei shifted to the left, as Kiba's sword cleaved the air where he had stood a second before. He drove his knee into Kiba's stomach, and the [Knight] toppled over. He looked back to the clubhouse, and saw Rias, Akeno and Koneko standing there.

"Too easy!" He called back, before marching off again. _See? Now they're more intrigued than ever. Especially Shirone_.

{ _Partner, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were half snake._ } Was Ddraig's only response. Issei laughed aloud as he left the school grounds. Rias ran to Kiba as soon as Issei was out of sight.

"Kiba!" She knelt next to him. Kiba looked up at her.

"His eyes. They were…" He searched for the right word as he recovered his breath. "Dead."

* * *

 _ **Hello! Anyone who didn't read the first AN, please do so now. There's also something I forgot to mention: I will be throwing in little tidbits from other shows. Anyone who finds one gets to pitch an idea that I will guarantee that I will use. Unless it goes against my narrative, then I will ask you to pitch another. It's all good fun! Anyway, please R &R! **_

_**Your friend,**_

 _ **H**_ _ **igh PokeFan**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I'm sorry it took me this long to get this chapter published. School just started up again, and I've been really busy. Anyways. It looks like the narrator will stay a character in the story, at least for now. I would love to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and followed, and favorited. That means a lot to me! Anyways, enjoy my favorite pairing! JK, but it's a funny one. I'll leave you alone now.**_

* * *

Issei turned the key to his house, and the front door creaked open. No sooner had he closed the door behind him, than he was attacked by a humanoid figure.

"NYA!" Issei and the figure fell back against the door. "Issei! I missed you!"

"Easy there Kuroka. If they don't get me, you might!" Issei laughed, before planting a quick kiss on her lips. "What's for dinner?" The nekomata stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I was going to make fish, but I couldn't find any caviar to go with it, so We're having chicken in a lemon-pepper sauce today." Issei silently thanked the gods that she hadn't found any caviar. He had nothing against it, but by God, the woman had been cooking that for a month straight.

"I saw Shirone today," Issei called out casually. Of course, Kuroka nearly rammed him through the wall when she heard.

"How is she?" She asked. Issei struggled against her.

"Can't… Breathe!" He gasped out. Kuroka suddenly looked abashed and let him go.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, and so is Shirone. She goes by Koneko now." He said, dropping off his school supplies. "You should show up at school tomorrow, scare her. Set up a fake fight, and then I'm in. We'll be royalty." Of course, most of that was mumbled to himself, but Kuroka's amazing hearing picked up on all of it.

"You know I don't like the idea of using my sister." Issei nodded as he sat at the table.

"I know, but it'll help me get in with them, and it'll give you a chance to check up on her." He said. Kuroka had a pensive face as she left the kitchen, two plates loaded with food.

"Fine. But you know how to make it look realistic, don't you? And what I want from you after." Issei grinned as he dug into his food.

"Of course. It's just the standard. And I apologize in advance for the pain I'm going to cause." Kuroka smiled viciously at him from across the table.

"I'll say the same."

 _The Next Day_

The Author would like to apologize for the inordinate amount of time skips. He feels regret that Issei's life is not more interesting. Now that that's out of the way, we begin. Lunchtime had just begun, when Issi noticed Akeno Himejima watching him from the door to his classroom.

"Akeno. How are you?" He asked. The entire classroom turned to look at him, and then to Akeno.

"Buchou would like to see you in the clubroom." Issei nodded and stood, following Akeno out the door, seemingly ignorant of the collective stares of the class. Wandering down the hall, Issei threw a cautious glance at the seductive figure in front of him.

{ _Partner. I know you have Kuroka, but that figure_ …} Ddraig began. Issei almost snorted.

 _Ddraig, please stop thinking with your dick._ By the time they reached the clubroom, lunch was halfway done.

"Ah. Issei. Sit." Rias was sitting behind her desk. "I have a guest for you." Issei suddenly seemed tense.

{ _Partner..._ } Ddraig warned.

 _I know. Can you make it look like a twice critical?_ Issei asked

{ _Can do._ } The exchange happened beneath Rias's gaze.

"I'm curious. Who is it?" A rapping on the door caught his attention. Turning quickly, he smiled. "Sirzechs!" Sirzechs, on his half, tensed slightly.

"Hello, Issei. How is she?" Issei smirked.

"She's fine, thank you. I appreciate you saving her family." Sirzechs then relaxed.

"It was part of the bargain. So, if this is who you are worried about, don't. He's a trusted friend." A grin spread across his face, and he and Issei hugged. Okay, seriously. How much of this is an act? I have no clue anymore. Anyways, As the two stepped apart, Rias stared, slack-jawed at the display.

"Onii-sama? How do you know him?" Sirzechs laughed.

"Well, it's kind of a really long story, and I have a job in the underworld to get back to. See-ya, Ria-tan." Rias's face flushed.

"I told you not to call me that!"

{ _Total sister complex_ } Issei silently agreed. Rias glared at the retreating Lord of Pride. Issei turned to face her again.

"Satisfied?" He asked. She would have answered, but the clubhouse shook. Issei ran outside. Just then another attack hit the side of the clubhouse. On the far side of the school court, stood a familiar figure. Issei grimaced. "Don't come outside." He growled into the clubhouse.

"Ara, ara. Little Issei isn't happy?" Akeno said as she stepped outside, just in time for a bright light to flash infront of her eyes. Once she had blinked away the bright light, she saw Issei, arms spread wide open infront of her.

"I said, don't come outside." He growled again.

"Nya! Shirone! I'm here to rescue you!" The figure, still unknown to everyone, called. Inside the clubroom, Koneko tensed.

"Koneko?" Rais asked, worried. Koneko shook her head and stepped closer to the door.

"There's no Shirone here." She heard Issei answer.

"Nya! Then I'll kill all of you, and get to my shirone!" Koneko dashed out of the doors when she heard that.

"Stop! Don't kill anyone! I'm right here!" Koneko stood, arms outstretched, next to Issei.

"Shirone, I'd appreciate it if you hadn't done that," Issei whispered. "Fine then, yokai! You can try to get her, but you have to go through me first!" He roared. Activating his sacred gear, which, for the reader's benefit, still looked like a twice critical, he began to walk forward. Kuroka, for her part, laughed.

"A human will stop me? With a twice critical?" Almost before she had finished, Issei had dissapeared and was right on her face. His fist flew at her, but she moved at the last second, and it just grazed her forehead, drawing a thin line of blood. She bent over backward, and backflipped, her feet barely missing Issei. They went back and forth, until Kuroka managed a ki-infused jab into his stomach, launching him back. Landing next to Koneko, he grimaced.

"Damn. Bitch got me good." He said, spitting blood on the ground. Behind him, Koneko tried to stop him.

"Stop it Issei! She wants me!" Issei just nodded.

"I know. And she's not getting you." He said, before launching himself back at her. They began to trade blows again, as Rias and her entire peerage watched. I'd narrate it blow-by-blow, but I'm lazy. Still, Rias and her peeraged watched, Koneko in distress, the others in awe, of this supposed human who could trade blows with a yokai, and a nekomata at that. Eventually, Issei landed a blow to her stomach, sending her flying over the school wall, and into the surrounding woods. He glanced back. All of them looked shocked, and they'd be eve more surprised if they could see his smirk. He ran at the wall and jumped over it. Rias watched as he dissapeared.

"Did anyone else see that?" Rias asked. There was silent agreement from the others.

"Ara, ara, buchou. Issei-kun is not at all what he seems." Akeno wondered aloud. Meanwhile, there was more happening on the other side of the wall, than they could imagine.

Issei was pressing Kuroka against the wall, his lips pressed to hers, hungry for more. Kuroka's kimono had begun to slip off, even as she shredded his shirt. They broke apart for air, briefly.

"This was one of your best ides." She whispered huskily. Issei smirked.

"I'm known to have those." He replied, placing his lips on hers again. Wait. Oh. I'm not supposed to be here. Let's just time skip.

 _Several Hours Later_

Issei was walking home, his shredded shirt in his hand, when someone offered him another shirt. Accepting the shirt from them, he turned to look.

"Thanks!" Was all he said. Behind him, stood a young nun. She was holding her hands up, and healing the small cuts and bruises that Kuroka had given him after the fight. "I'm Issei Hyoudou. What's your name?"

"Asia." She said. "What happened that you got all of these wounds?" She asked him. Issei chuckled.

"Too much is what happened." He answered. "Hey, are you new in town?" She silently nodded. By now, Issei has slipped on the shirt she gave him and plastered across his chest is… well, one widowmaker. This narrator can't read french, so I'm not even going to try. Anyways, Asia nodded her head gently. Issei smiled. "Then here, let me treat you to lunch. A special little 'welcome to Kuoh' from me."

"Are you sure? If you have plans, I don't mean to intrude." Asia seemed unsure, but he insisted.

"Yeah. Now come on, I'm starving!" He laughed good humoredly. This should prove interesting. The Author says, "Cue another dating montage!" Reader, you can imagine this, so I'm going to rant. There's something seriously wrong here. Earlier, he was talkign about mmphmmmmhmpmhmhph. So I think that mmphphpmmmmmmhphmhph. There. That's all of my ideas out in the open. Okay! Back to the story! Asia and Issei had just gotten finished at an arcade, and Asia was holding a stuffed dolphin.

"Thanks, Issei! I had a lot of fun today! But I have to go now." The last sentence came out at a volume that Issei barely heard. He nodded sagely.

"Need me to walk you there?" Asia nodded happily.

"Hai!" The two of them walked for some distance in silence. Issei suddenly realized something.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Asia looked at him and then blushed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I need to go to the church." Issei nodded graciously.

{ _Partner, be careful. You know who's waiting for you at the church._ } Issei grimaced internally.

 _I know Ddraig, but I can't let her walk alone._

{ _What if she's using you?_ }

 _Then she won't get what she wants. This isn't going too far Ddraig. But I agree with you. I don't trust her._ They walked on in dead silence, only the occasionaly cry of a bird interrupting thier thoughts. Eventually, they reached the church, and Issei got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I've never been inside before. Mind if I come in?" He asked. Asia shook her head.

"The father should be inside anyways!" Her face lit up as Issei talked about going in. She was glad to finally share her passion with someone who wouldn't label her a heretic. As they entered, Issei sensed it.

 _Ddraig, there's at least three excaliburs in here. If Freed is here…_ He left the idea unfinished.

{ _I know, Partner. Be careful._ } Was Ddraig's only reply. Issei wandered between the pews aimlessly for a while, as Asia went for the father. Time passed slowly but pass it did. Eventually, Issei heard, in the echoes of the church, Asia, returning with a second person. Issei turned and froze. The priest had his eyes closed, but a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome, brother!" Issei was careful not to answer. After a few seconds of silence, the priest's eyes openes, and his smile dissappeared. "Jonathan." Issei hissed.

"Hello again, Freed. It's been a while." Issei answered, acting relaxed. What freed couldn't see, however, was Issei's hand grasping at air, where a sword handle appeared. "What brings you to my hometown?" He asked.

"I'd ask you the same, Jonathan." Issei laughed.

"The name's Issei. As for what brings me here, I'm acompanying one of your nuns. You really shouldn't send them outside alone." Freed spit on the floor, and drew two swords.

"Shut up you cretin!" Without waiting for a reply, he flung himself at Issei. Issei, unable to react fast enough could do nothing as the two swords split him at the chest and waist in opposite directions. At least, that's what Freed thought would happen. In reality, Issei suddenly vanished, and appeared on one of the church's rafters.

"Freed, seriously. Try harder." Issei dropped down and drove the blade of his sword into the ground. "Meet the latest addition to my collection, Ascalon, the dragon-slaying blade." He raised the blade into a ready position, facing the dual-wielding priest.

"You know, After I'm done killing you, I'm gonna cleanse this city. Did you know there's a breeding den of devils at your school?" Freed charged Issei angrily, his dual excalibur shards coming in at chaotic, seemingly impossible angles. Issei backed up, slowly, blocking every single stroke. However, as Freed finished his sentence, Issei's thoughts flew to the Occult Research Club, and the summoning circle in his shirt activated. Using the distraqction, Freed struck out again, this time managing a slash on his cheek. A red circle filled the floor, and as the light from it fizzled out, the four members of the Occult research club were met by an odd scene. Issei, their classmate, and someone they wanted to recruit was going toe to toe with a rumored rogue exorcist, while a nun was kneeling on the ground, crying and whimpering for the two to stop. The words of Rias Gremory best describe the scene.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 _ **Well, that about sums up another chapter. Again, thanks to everyone who read this, please review, it means a lot to me. Feel free to criticise my writing, it's actually very helpful. Flamers and haters, fire up those hate cannons, cause I'm ready for ya! Anyways, all that aside, I love every single one of you that visits this story and reads it. Thank you all. Till next time,**_

 _ **Highpokefan**_


	4. Chapter 3

Issei didn't have time to actually process what was happening. At first, he and Freed had been fighting alone. They had been a tangle of swords and limbs, until, somehow, Rias and crew had shown up. Now, half of the church was in ruins, excluding the area where Rias and peerage watched Freed and Issei trade blows. Granted, the Fallen Angels were a new addition.

{ _Easy Partner. If you take them on, they'll find you out._ } Issei hissed at the floating figures.

"They'll find out sooner or later." He said, as silence reigned temporarily. "Leivathan, I call upon thee, and thine powers. Grant me the strength to topple kings and Gods." Quickly, he drew his finger along the edge of his sword, and drew Leviathan's symbol in the air. A blue magic circle appeared beneath him, and his eyes turned blue. The sword in his hands changed, from Ascalon, to, well, I can't describe it. One thing was for sure. There was no way the Fallen would allow such an offense. Or so they thought. Every attack they threw at Issei bounced off of an invisible blue shield. "I ask that you grant me Clarent, the Coward's Blade, fuelled by the envy which you rule, and which you claimed after Mordred's death in time immemorial." As he finished the sentence, a blue light coalesced around his hand, and the sword rested in his hand. The sword was a simplistic thing, with a simple handguard, and brown leather hilt. The pommel was carved with a dog's head, with piercing emerald eyes. The blade was a glossy, silver color, though the light in the room seemed to leave, sucked into the blade as though it were a black hole. The shield around him dropped, and the first attack by a Fallen connected.

"Issei!"

"Issei!" Rias and Asia both cried out at the exact same time. However, as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Issei stood, unharmed.

"Now you know Rias. I'm not someone you betray." He said, even as he outstretched the sword. Suddenly, from the tip, the Fallen's attack flew right back at them. The subsequent explosion filled the room with a bright flash, blinding everyone. Taking advantage of the temporary loss of vision, Issei listened. He dashed forward, sword leading. He did it four more times before everyone could see again. When vision did return, four of the Fallen, were clutching wounds, their steel-like skin having been easily pierced by the cursed weapon. Issei was standing near the exit for the church. "Freed, Fallen. I hope you learned." He turned to Rias. "Rias, I apologize for summoning you here on accident. And finally…" He turned to where Asia was trembling. He walked over, and knelt next to her. "If you need my help, my number is in your hand." He whispered, before walking out of the church, leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

Issei walked home angrily. Of course, the day he got events to line up just the way he wanted them to, Freed had to show up. And then having to summon one of the weapons.

{Relax, Partner. I think they believed your flashy show back there.} Ddraig's comforting advice seemed to fill the chilly autumn air. Wait. The whole summoning the sword from Leviathan was a show? Slow down, Author! The readers! Think of the readers! Slow down!

"I know Ddraig. But if they find out exactly who I am, then all of my work will be for nothing. And I've put in too much effort to let it all go to waste." He said. He arrived home, and the door creaked open. He slammed it shut behin dhim, and this time, he caught the flying Kuroka.

"Issei?" She tilted her head quizically. Issei just shook his head. In their own language… I can't translate that! I'll get killed! Anyways, Kuroka nodded, and kissed him passionately. Issei wrapped his hands around her, and grabbed at her kimono, carelessly ripping the fabric to shreds. In his passionate motions, he left scratches, some even drawing blood. Kuroka's fangs appeared at the smell of her own blood. "Yes, Master." She said huskily. Okay. We're just gonna let Issei vent. Okay, where's the church, where's the church, where's the… Aha! Found it. Wait, She isn't there anymore. Dammit. Okay. Find Rias, find Rias, find Rias. There we go. Rias was back in the clubhouse, staring hard at the door. She pondered many things.

"Akeno." She said, to the seemingly empty room.

"Hai, Buchou?" Akeno's voice traveled over from the showers.

"What do you think?" Akeno stepped out of the steamy shower, wrapped in a towel.

"Well, he's dangerous. Exactly what happened, I have no idea." Rias nodded in agreement.

"Kiba, what can you tell me about his sword style?" Kiba was sitting in a corner of the clubhouse, staring out the window, unfinished homework on his lap.

"It's like nothing I've seen before. He can move an speeds that shouldn't be possible for a human. He can counter two swords by using just one, with ease. But the part that scares me the most, is that he doesn't care." Rias tilted her head adorably. Wow. She's just so cute. Wait. Wait, she's glaring at me. Okay, I'll shut up now.

"What does that mean?" She asked him. Kiba looked at her.

"Throw magic at me. Try to hurt me." Rias didn't understand, but she obliged. The red magic circle appeared in front of her, only to be replaced by Kiba, holding a sword. The two halves of the circle each vanished into the air. "Did you see? Even if it's you, and I know that I can protect myself, there's the element of survival in combat. There's the fear of death. In his eyes, ther is no rush of adrenaline. He can fight as well as I can, without expending effort. I'm afraid of what will happen if we truly anger him. And his sword, Clarent, the Coward's Blade, went missing long ago. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that it happened even before the Great War." That last bit of information caught Rias's attention.

"So, he has the ability to summon weapons that should, by all rights, no longer exist." She asked. Kiba shook his head.

"No. It resurfaced about a decade ago, in an ancient tomb. It was in a museum, before it went to a private collection. It vanished again, stolen, about a year ago. Buchou, he has the stolen weapon. So my guess is that he's more connected than we gave him credit for, and not to the side of the factions we know." Rias grimaced.

"How does a huma get such connections?" She wondered out loud. Koneko raised her hand from the couches, where she sat cuddiling a bag of sweets.

"He's not human." The other three people in the clubroom looked at Koneko in shock. "He shouldn't be able to fight a nekomata one on one. He's not human." Rias nodded.

"I agree with that. But if he's not human, then what is he?" As she finished her question, the door to the clubroom slammed open.

"An asshole, that's what." Standing in the door way was one Serafall Sitri. Rias sudenly stood up out of her desk.

"Leviathan-sama!" The four devils all stood.

"At ease. I'm officially not here." Rias tilted her head again.

"Why would the Leviathan, Lord of Envy, need to sneak around?" Rias asked. "You're one of the seven princes, aren't you?" Serafall nodded.

"That I am, but there's someone her that I need to kill."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Issei. You really needed to relax, huh?" Kuroka was leaning forward, hands on her knees. Issei was wrapping a andage around her midriff.

"Yeah. To say the least." The bed looked less like it was used for sex, and more for torture. Though, to be fair, it did take quite a lot to relax Issei. "Anyways, they're going to assume that I'm not human." Kuroka chuckled, but she winced.

"Well, they're not entirely wrong, are they?" She answered. Wait. Is he something other than human. Wait a minute. I'm processing. Okay. I can't even. Issei let out a snort.

"Oh, if only they knew. Besides, they think that I get my weapons from some kind of demon from hell." He would have continued, but his front door burst open.

"Koukena! I hope you're ready for an ass whooping!" Issei just sighed.

"It's too early in the morning for this." He got an idea just then. "Gomenasai, Kuroka." He whispered, as he slapped her. The action drew a loud, surprised, and pained NYA! From her. As she fell to the floor, he removed the bandages. A few of the cuts reopened. She kneeled on the ground. As Issei raised his hand again, the door to his room burst open. In the doorway stood one furious Koneko. Issei turned and threw out a hand. A ball of wind slammed into Koneko with the force of a building. She flew into the wall, and the rest of the group showed up. Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all gasped. Serafall sneered at him.

"Taking more pleasure in abuse?" She hissed at him. Issei was about to answer, but Kuroka launched herself at him. He put his arms up to defend, but she bit one of his hands hard enought o draw blood. Issei fell backwards over the bed. Kuroka was still holding on to his hand, as blood dripped on his face. He shook his arm, eventually dislodging the seemingly furious nekomata. He quickly derw the symbol of Beelzebub.

"Beelzebub, second in command, I ask that you grant me the power to rule over hell, and vanquish my enemies. I ask that you grant me The Answerer, sword of wind, and retribution!" A green light coalesced around hishand, and suddenly he was gripping a blue and gold pommel with a silvery metal blade jutting out of it. The large blade was almost as long as Issei was tall. Seriously. Where is he getting these weapons. We've touched celtic mythology and aruthurian legend. And this is all in japan! What the fuck? Anyways, Serafall was furious with him.

"Nobody can walk into my house in the underworld, threaten me, and leave without consequences!" Kuroka launched herself at him again, but he sent her body sprawling into Koneko. The two lay motionless, slumped aginst the wall.

"I bargained with you. You just had less bargaining chips at the table." He answered. He opped off the bed, and let the sword rest at his side. Serafall yelled at him, and charged. She moved to jab a fist in his pancreas, but he wasnt there anymore. The sword was resting on his shoulder, and he looked bored. "Serafall, it's not my fault that you're really bad at negotiating. You honestly should've sent Belial. He might've gotten a better deal."

"Shut up!" She threw another punch, but instead of hitting Issei, it slammed into the wall behind him.

"I guess I'm not wanted here." He ran over to a window, and kicked it open. "Buchou, I'll take that offer!" He said, moments before jumping from the window. Serafall promptly followed.

"Rias! Take care of the Yokai!" She yalled behind her. Rias looked at where Kuroka was waking up. Kuroka looked up at Rias.

"Damn that Issei." She hissed, before summoning a portal of ki, and vanishing through it. The bloodied bed,and two broken walls, along with the unconcious Koneko were the only reminders of what had happened. Kiba shook his head.

"You see what I mean, Buchou. He didn't care. That was one of the seven princes of hell, and he didn't care." Rias nodded.

"We need him." Akeno smiled.

"Ara, ara. Is Buchou enamored?" Akeno giggled. Rias shook her head.

"Riser Phenex." Was all she said.

* * *

Issei, meanwhile, was standing just outside his window. He watched as Serafall jumped out the window, and ran off. He listened as Kuroka cursed him, and disappeared. And he heard as Kiba talked, and Rias prepared. He laughed, and then stepped back through the window. "I told you already, didn't I?" He looked at the three of them, as their faces changed. "I'll be your pawn." Rias looked at him.

"You are a strange one. Very well." She reached into a pocket on the skirt, and held out eight pawns. "Issei Hyoudou, do you accept the contract?" Issei nodded, and held out his hand. Rias deposited the eight pawns in his palm. They vanished quickly, in a red glow. Issei laughed.

"Since you trust me, I'll let you in on a secret. I've never once been human." He said. "Well, that's my secret. Anyways. I'm gonna go tease Serafall some more." This time, he actually jumped out the window. Wait. Let me check. Yeah. He's going after Serafall. How stupid can you be?

* * *

Far away from the house, and all of the chaos that one Issei Hyoudou could cause, someone was sipping Earl Grey tea, behind a mahogany desk. Their office was quite large, if a bit dim. Floor to cieling bookshelves lined the walls of the room, filled to the brim with books from all reaches of time, in nearly every written dialect. This was the room of a man who valued knowledge above all else. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Young master." The tall butler had eyes that pierced your very soul. The chair swivelled around, and a boy, probably no more than 12 or 13 years old.

"Yes?" The boy glared through a single eye, partially concealed behind a curtain of raven hair.

"There is a complication with the involvment of the target." The butler bowed deeply.

"Then it is your job to solve it. Show them what it means to mess with the sigil on this ring." The boy growled, displaying the sapphire ring, engraved with his family crest.

"Of course, Young Master." The butler closed the door, and smiled to himself. This should be fun.


End file.
